Smooth
by PennyLane71
Summary: A headcannon tumblr prompt about how Michonne got that blue robe from 6x10. Originally written for Pre-Cannon.


_***I wrote this for .com and it was originally posted on June 15, 2016*.**_

* * *

Rick noticed the slight objects from the corner of his eye. The long abandoned department store was more or less intact; the only signs that the world had ended were the lack of light and the slight smell of decomposition that permeated the air.

He made his way over to what he assumed had been ladies sleepwear to examine the row of robes that still hung in a neat row. Reaching out to touch one, Rick was struck with how soft it was. He rubbed it gently between his index finger and thumb, the silky fabric gliding easily.

It brought him back to a long dead time of ladies lounging on Sunday mornings, coffee in one hand and a paper in the other. He could picture her in such an outfit. The sun would be streaming through the kitchen window and she'd be looking over the New York Times crossword puzzle, Judith in her lap.

Rick couldn't give Michonne carefree weekends. He couldn't give her relaxing downtime without concerns of food shortages and walking corpses. But maybe he could give her something to make her feel like one of those women again, a way to pretend that things were still okay.

"Sasha?"

Rick needed help here and he hoped Sasha could assist him without making fun too much.

"What's wrong?" the younger woman responded.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just….I need help."

Rick could feel his face getting hot.

"I'm not good at figuring out…women...I mean women's sizes…clothing sizes, not the size of woman…I mean…shit."

He felt like such an idiot. His eyes glued to the floor, Rick hoped Sasha would take pity on his hopeless ass and help him out.

Looking up, Rick felt her hand on his shoulder, her head tilted in amusement.

She moved past him and looked over the bathrobes, searching for the tags. Finding what she was looking for, she grabbed a luxurious slate blue one and handed it to Rick.

"I think this one will work for her."

Rick chuckled quietly, grateful for the help.

"Thank you," he muttered, turning the garment over in his hands.

"No problem. Looks like we've gotten most of what was on the list. Judith will be the most fashionable toddler in the apocalypse," Sasha mused. "You ready to head back?"

Rick nodded as he walked out of the dark building, holding his prize in his hand.

Back in the RV, Rick felt himself nodding off. He wondered if Michonne would like his gift or if she'd find it presumptuous of him. They were friends, best friends even, but a silk bathrobe was undeniably on the intimate side. It was more of a present to be given between lovers. While they weren't lovers, Rick wasn't sure if their current relationship was enough for him anymore. He'd been thinking about her more and more lately. The fantasies had been there forever but he'd done his best to repress them. His family was always on the run, trying to survive. Staying alive, _that_ had been the priority. But, now with things settled down, he'd given up trying to stop his impure thoughts about Michonne. As far as he knew, these dreams were all he'd ever have of her and he was done denying himself.

Giving into sleep, Rick's thoughts wandered to Michonne wearing that robe, giving him a private fashion show.

He could see her walking towards him, her hips swinging ever so slightly.

 _Take a breath, rest your head, close your eyes. You're all right…_

 _Just lay down…to my side. Do you feel my heat on your skin?_

She was the epitome of everything that was beautiful and pure in this world.

Her big brown eyes were hooded with want, her full lips slightly parted.

Rick's heart pounded as she finally reached him, their chests pressed against each other while his hands made a slow journey down the length of her body. His left hand clasped the back of her neck while the right gripped her waist.

Her breath quickened, feeling hot and sweet against his face.

 _Take off your clothes, blow out the fire. Don't be so shy._

 _Hold my stare. I'm in command. Can you feel my hips in your hands?_

 _And I'm laying down, by your side. I taste the sweet of your skin…_

Rick hand moved his hands down past her waist, reveling in the difference between the sleek feel of her robe against his roughness of his hands as they slid down her back and over her round, glorious behind.

Possessively, he gripped her ass and crushed her pelvis against his own. Rick wanted her to know what she did to him, what she always did to him. She gasped as she felt the undeniable proof of his desire for her.

 _Take off your clothes, blow out the fire. Don't be so shy…_

 _Take off my clothes, oh bless me father. Don't ask me why…._

Rick moved his face closer and captured her lips with his own. He felt her moan against his mouth and he took that moment to slip his tongue inside her mouth.

Rick begins to desperately work the knot of her bathrobe, needing to see her bared before him.

"Rick..."

Her voice spurred him on, his annoyance growing with his inability to get his woman naked.

"Rick..." She sounded more insistent, obviously sharing his frustration.

"Almost there..."

"Rick!" He felt someone shake his shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Damn it all to hell..."

"Sorry" Sasha apologized. "We're back."

She proceeded to grab packages and move to the exit of the RV. She stopped and turned to look at Rick, still in his seat.

"Are you coming?"

 _Not now, I'm not_ , Rick grumbled internally.

"I'm just gonna sit for a second…" And _wait for this raging hard-on to go away._

Hopefully, the well-placed bag was hiding his shame.

"Okay..." Sasha answered suspiciously. "...weirdo," she mumbled, getting off the RV and heading home.

Once things calmed down, Rick got out and headed to the home he shared with Michonne and his children. She was on the couch, playing peek-a-boo with Judith.

Michonne stood and met him at the door.

"How'd it go?" She bounced the baby on her hip, bringing back the domestic images from earlier.

"It uh...it went well. No problems."

Rick set his gear by the door and reached for Judith. The sleepy baby nestled into the crook of her daddy's neck, furiously rubbing her eyes.

"Looks like it's time for bed," Rick chuckled. He was headed for the stairs when when he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Hey, I didn't get to say goodnight!" Michonne insisted. She placed a gentle kiss on Judith's forehead.

"Night-night, baby girl."

It took everything Rick had to not grab Michonne with his one free harm and draw her close to him.

Of all the attributes that attracted him: her strength, her intelligence, her beauty…none were as great as the unconditional love she had for his children.

After putting Judith to bed, Rick was coming back down when he noticed Michonne searching through the things he'd left by the door.

"Sorry, I got nosey," she admitted. Rick felt his stomach doing flips as he noticed she'd found the bag with the robe. Slowly, Michonne pulled it out, examining it closely.

"Wow...this is..."

"It's for you." Rick interrupted unintentionally. He was so nervous, like a teenage boy giving his crush a valentine.

Michonne's big brown eyes widened further, looking between the silk robe in her hands and Rick, whose was looking everywhere but at her.

"I don't know if you can use it or if you'd even like it. Sasha helped me because I'm dumb and I wasn't sure if it was even okay to give you and…"

"Rick."

He took a deep breath, getting his rambling under control.

"Yeah?"

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Rick dared to look at the object of his affection. He was gifted with a smile that could rival the sun.

"It's so soft… I can't wait to put this on."

Rick gulped, remembering his daydream. She went to her room for a few moments before returning, wearing her gift.

"So…how does it look?"

The robe was made for her, hugging every beautiful curve.

 _No one has the right to look that sexy,_ Rick thought.

"It looks…great." It was lame but the best he could come up with in his current state.

"I really do love it. Thank you for thinking of me, Rick."

He was always thinking of her.

Michonne, her eyes twinkling, walked towards Rick, giving him the simplest of kisses on his cheek before she departed to her bedroom for the night.

His knees weak, Rick touched the spot Michonne had kissed him. It didn't feel like anything could wipe the goofy grin off his face.

With all the mistakes he'd made, it felt good to finally get one thing right.

Lyrics: "Don't Be So Shy" - Imany


End file.
